With the development of science and technology, display devices have been widely used in people's lives.
Typically, a liquid crystal display device is provided with liquid crystal units and two polarizers vertical to each other. The liquid crystal display device may apply a bias to the liquid crystal units, to enable light to selectively pass through the polarizers through the effect of the liquid crystal units, for displaying. However, different liquid crystal materials have different properties. Therefore, how to make use of a variety of liquid crystal materials for controlling light to pass through the polarizers is an important issue in the art.